Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad
A fan-ficton thing to make. Plot Ever wonder why Gideon (Larry the Cucumber) is trained at marching in formation than in battle? He and Pa Angel must discover why in their quest to stop a magical railroad. But when Gideon starts having dreams about becoming a true hero, the Angel knows that, he needs to do something. Can they succeed? Will Gideon play his tuba at Cardagie Hall? Or will a great war erupt and end him? Cast * Larry the Cucumber as Gideon * Pa Grape as Pa Angel * Young Guy with Teal-Green Hat as himself (Cameo) * Turnips as themselves * Charlie Pincher as Policeman (cameo) * Mr. Lunt as Professor Hamlin * Archibald Asparagus as DJ * Girl Scallions, Girl Peas, Girl Carrots and Girl Zucchinis as Professor Hamlin's henchwomen * Mayor's Daughter as Teenage Woman 2 * Old Man Jenkins as Old Man 2 * Apollo Gourd as himself (cameo) * Mr. Nezzer as the Mayor * Claw Guy as himself * Phillipe and Jean-Claude as Claw Guy's soldiers * Laura Carrot as Nona * Junior Asparagus as Gibby * Madame Blueberry as Ginerva * Annie as Jenna Trivia * This may be the first VeggieTales episode with a post-credits scene. See Also *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and the Magic Railroad Theatrical Trailer *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and the Magic Railroad Teaser Trailer *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and the Magic Railroad Chase Scene *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and the Magic Railroad Deleted Scene *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and the Magic Railroad Fight Scene *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and the Magic Railroad Home Video Trailer *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and the Magic Railroad - Clawguy's Plot Song *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and the Magic Railroad Blu-Ray Trailer *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and the Magic Railroad Post-Credits Scene *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and the Magic Railroad Part One *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and the Magic Railroad Part Two *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and the Magic Railroad Part Three *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and the Magic Railroad Part Four *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and the Magic Railroad Extended Version *Gideon: Tuba Warrior and the Magic Railroad - Author's Note VHS/DVD Artwork Opening Previews * FBI Warning * The Ballad of Little Joe trailer * A Snoodle's Tale trailer * An Easter Carol trailer * Sumo of the Opera teaser * Stay Tuned * Big Idea Why We Do What We Do Logo * Big Idea Presents Logo * First Few Seconds of Program * "Gideon and the Magic Railroad" Logo Closing Previews * End Credits * Big Idea logo * ESPCA commercial * The Wonderful World of Autotainment trailer * 321 Penguins Carnival of Complaining trailer * 321 Penguins Lightstation Kilowatt trailer * 321 Penguins Doom Funnel Rescue trailer * 321 Penguins Planet Tell-a-Lie trailer * Larryboy: The Good, The Bad and the Eggly! trailer * Larryboy: The Angry Eyebrows trailer * Larryboy: The Yodelnapper trailer * 321 Penguins Planet Wait-Your-Turn trailer * 321 Penguins Cheating Scales of Bullamanka trailer * Larryboy: Leggo My Ego trailer * Jonah - A VeggieTales Movie trailer * The Star of Christmas trailer * Madame Blueberry trailer * King George and the Ducky trailer * Josh and the Big Wall trailer * Rack, Shack and Benny trailer * The Toy that Saved Christmas trailer * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen trailer Front Cover * Gideon, and Pa Angel Back Cover * The people gathered around Gideon * The angel and Gideon in an elevator * Gideon and the people enjoying a very good game of pictures in the dirt at the Poison Apple Diner. * Bottom: Gideon, the angel, the people, Claw Guy and soldiers standing in a valley. Category:Episode